The Lovers of New York
by SarahWolfe16
Summary: Percy never speaks and no one has seen his face until a young girl with honey blonde hair comes along. Together their love grows but everything changes as danger comes near their city. The lovers are forced to make a decision that could change both their lives and the world with it.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: I am sorta new at this so keep that in mind as you read on and enjoy! Hopefully...**

Chapter One

Percy Jackson was grateful for his hood as he walked to his classes. It blocked all the stares, whispers and shoves. It had been a month since he first arrived, but to him it felt like decades maybe even years.

His shoulders were slumped, his black messy hair covering his eyes. No one in the school had ever seen his face or even heard him speak. Percy kept to himself, he had good reason too after what happened a month ago. He pushed the thought away as he reached his Greek Mythology class.

"Class, I hope you studied the Titan Wars because in about two seconds you get a pop quiz!" Mr. Brunner said cheerfully. The whole class let out a groan, all except Percy. He walked up to his teacher and started writing in the notebook he always carried.

**Mr. Brunner for our end of the semester project can I do it alone? **Percy scratched on the paper.

"Actually Percy I need a favor from you?" Mr. Brunner said watching one of his best students. The boy was very bright in this subject, he'd have to be in order to survive.

"Their is a new student here, and they are having difficulties with the subject. I was hoping you might help her." He said looking at the tests that were waiting to be past out among the students.

**What do you mean her? ** Percy wrote feverishly. He couldn't work with anyone, it wasn't safe for anyone to be near him. He knew that, he had learned the hard way. A way that Death had shown it's true colors.

"Yes her, she is a female after all. And I know you don't want to do this but it's either that or we put her with Clariess. Which I know angers you to the core, so chose." Mr Brunner knew why Percy did not want this but it was time for the both of them to realize who they really were.

**Alright, but you owe me Mr. Brunner. **Percy wrote back, sulking his way back to his seat. He had a bad feeling about this.

"More than you know Percy Jackson. More than you know..." The old teacher whispered staring at the three scars on his wrist.

Across the street was a man, very handsome at that. With messy black hair and eyes the color of the sea. He was staring at the school, watching the black haired boy complete his quiz. Whispering his words he said

"Soon Percy, all your questions will be answered. But be patient or Death will take it's toll."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Annabeth Chase stepped off the bus and saw nothing to encourage her to take one more step closer to the building. Going to that school meant that she had accepted her new life. Her dad remarried, her step brothers abused her, and she was alone. Everything changed.

Heaving a sigh she started walking to the front doors. Her gaze brushed around the school grounds. Annabeth saw nothing of interest until she looked up. She was standing underneath a willow tree some what close to the front doors. On one of the branches sat a boy. He seemed tall and muscular, but she couldn't see his face it was hidden behind the hood of his jacket.

Percy felt someone watching him so he looked down. There stood a girl about his age he guessed. She had honey blonde hair and gray eyes. Like the stormy gray, they were beautiful he thought.

Annabeth thought she saw him smile but she wasn't sure. He tossed a piece off paper at her feet. She looked at the paper then back at him. But he was gone. Like he just disappeared. One word was written on the paper, just one.

**Hello**

Percy let himself smile, he knew he had unnerved the girl will his note and his disappearance. He felt a little bad about it afterward. After all she was new. He went to his locker and grabbed his morning books and when Percy turned she was standing there. She didn't see him. She was getting her morning books he assumed. But that was not what caught his eye.

He noticed a bruise on her neck and another on her wrist. Why was she hurt? Percy never had time to ponder this before they bell rang. All the kids ran to their classes because if they were late then they would get detention. He was about to run for it when Percy saw the new girl standing by her locker with a confused look on her face. He rolled his eyes and walked towards her.

Annabeth was so confused! People were running everywhere. Then she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Behind was the boy she saw in the willow tree. He still had his hood up. He pointed to the schedule in her hands. One quick look at it he beckoned Annabeth to follow him.

When she didn't follow Percy grabbed her hand softly and guided her through the halls. Finally they stopped at a classroom, he pointed to it. She nodded and walked in. She was right on time! She made a metal note to thank that hooded boy when she had the chance.

Percy had to run to his History class. He made it made it my the time the teacher said open your books. The morning went like a haze, Percy wasn't really there. He was thinking of the new girl. Her hand was soft, and she was pretty. Finally lunch period came and he dashed to his willow tree. He liked being up there, since the school was close to the ocean he could smell the salty sea. He loved the ocean.

Annabeth grabbed her lunch and headed outside. She didn't feel like being coped up all day in that building. She sat beside a girl named Thailia. First thing first, you do not want to mess with her. She is well a little scary with her piercing blue eyes.

"What's his name Thailia?" She asked her new friend.

"Honestly I don't know. No one had ever heard him talk before or even seen his face. But I will say this he is the first one here everyday and the last one to leave. It's like he's invisible but just standing there. You know what I mean?" Thailia said not looking up from her food. The girl practically inhaled it!

Now it was time for his Greek class, finally. Percy thought as he walked through the door. Mr. Brunner beckoned him to come.

"Your partner for the semester project is here." He said watching his student. Percy nodded and hoped it wasn't a idiot.

**Who? ** Percy wrote on his notebook. Please don't be someone stupid.

"Her name is..." The poor old teacher never got to finish his sentence. Before he was cut off.

"Annabeth Chase."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Percy jumped. He turned to see the honey blonde girl standing there. Percy was not expecting that. He looked between the girl Annabeth and his Latin teacher.

**Hello. **The boy wrote on his paper and held it up to Annabeth. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you talk at all? Might be hard to a project with someone who can't say a word."

He considered a moment before writing

**That has never stopped me before. And yes I can talk, **

"She has a valid point you know, but I am sure you two can figure it out. Now get to your seats so I can start class. Hurry!" Mr. Brunner said watching them walk to their seats. Those two will have their world change soon and the teacher knew it but he didn't warn them. HE had made an oath.

Annabeth couldn't pay attention in Latin. She kept looking at the hooded boy. She wanted to know what he looked like. Hear his voice. How was she supposed to do a project with him.

Annabeth heaved a sigh, she didn't know what to do anymore. And worse she couldn't tell anyone, it was hard for her to find some one to trust. Her thoughts began to wonder off until she heard the loud sound of a pen scratching paper.

She sneaked a look to her left and saw the boy drawing something. He made long dark streaks across the paper. It was memorizing to watch, he hand gliding over the paper like that.

Percy felt Annabeth's eyes on him, those beautiful gray eyes. He let out a small smile. The black haired boy had a feeling about Annabeth. Percy just hoped it was good.

The girl watched him for the rest of the class. She looked at him more closely. He wore dark jeans blue hoodie and black converse. He was a bit taller then her. He seemed nice, hopefully. She tried to make out his character til the end of class.

After the bell rang he left the classroom before Anabeth had her things packed. But he left the drawing on his desk. It was a picture of the both of them. They were sitting in their desks. It looked so real, it was amazing. Written in the corner of the paper.

**Percy, my name is Percy..**

**Aurhor's Note: Sorry for the short chapter but I made a major headache. Sorry. Also in the next chapter I am going to try it in first person narrative. Might be easier to write. Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Percy" She whispered, the name felt so right on her tongue. Almost as if it was made for the me to say it. Right beside me was Thailia noisily throwing her books in the locker.

"Ugh! Why do we have to go to school? I hate it!" She wined on and on, I rolled my eyes. I already told her what I thought. I loved school, guess you could call me a brainiac.

Outside the weather was warm with a small breeze. I let out a sigh. In about 15 minutes I would be home and... I looked at the willow tree where I first saw Percy but he wasn't there.

"Looking for someone Annabeth? Is it mystery boy? Or just some stupid captain of whatever sport you like?" Thailia said smiling. I felt my cheeks burn red.

"Don't worry the month he's been here a lot of girls have tried but who knows! You might get past that little hood of his. He is probably still here, I think he is in the pool swimming. I swear he is like a fish out of water." I did the safe thing, I nodded. But I didn't take one step closer to the school that is until Thailia gave me a push.

"I don't know where the pool is Thailia. This was my first day remember?" I turned to her not sure of hat I should do. Thailia let out an exasperated sigh before she grabbed me by the hand and practically dragged me to the now empty hallways.

"Pool that way.'' then shoved towards the door. I walked in. The place was huge! The ceiling was glass, letting the sun shine through. Mosaics covered the walls and the water was crystal clear. No one was in here.

BANG! The door slammed open, I felt wind rush by me as someone was flung into the water. I hid behind a chair and watched. Percy was standing in the water but ….but the water... it was turning red. I saw Percy clutching his side. I even heard a moan before my heart broke. I wanted to help but I didn't know how.

The room was cold as I heard someone laugh. It was deep and chilling, it made me think of the worst. "Yesssss Perccccy, itssss alright to die here." It sounded like a snake. I hugged my knees and looked at Percy. Then he saw me, he looked at my eyes. Something in his stance changed. He closed his eyes then I what I saw I couldn't comprehend. The water moved. It made a wall around me so I couldn't see what was going on. No matter where I looked my vision was blocked by the swirling water.

Then it was over. The water cleared and Percy was lying on the floor. Across from him was a pile of dust. It sent shivers down my spine. Then I remembered Percy was hurt. I ran to his side, he was covered in blood. Without a sound he touched his side and pulled. Percy's moan was more than I could handle. He had a knife in his side, a gold dagger. He put it in his pocket and looked at me.

I saw confusion there at first then relief. I took off my jacket and put it on his side to help stop the bleeding but soon it was soaked. "The water." He whispered, at first I didn't understand. Percy started crawling towards the edge. "Push.." He pointed at the water. What was going on? He needed an ambulance not water. He shook his head and pointed at the water again.

I pushed him in, making the water more red. I watched in amazement as he stood up in the pool. He wasn't bleeding anymore, cross that out there wasn't even a clue that there ever was a wound. I opened my mouth then closed it. I was speechless... He saw my expression and laughed. It was deep and full of amusement. "Sorry but you shouldn't have seen that and thanks for pushing me in the water." Percy let out a grin.

"What the Hades happened! Your dying one minute than your laughing? Explain please." I said still trying to understand what just happened. He faced me, his hood was still on which really annoyed me. He stepped closer and whispered "Don't tell a soul." He pulled down his hood. Percy had black messy hair, and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. The were the color of the sea, blue and green. Then everything went dark...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Percy... Percy... I was in my room lying on my bed. How did I get here? I tried to recall what happened. The events that happened earlier came to me as waves each as horrid as the next. Percy lying on the ground with the knife. Percy taking off his hood and telling me something. What did he say? **Don't tell a soul. **That was it! But who would I tell? No one would believe me anyway.

I got up swaying a little as I did. There was a paper on my nightstand. It was the picture he drew, the one of the two of us. I smiled remembering him draw it. His hand stoking the paper. I walked to closet and stared digging in it. Finally my hands grasped it. It was small and the right size for the picture, covered in seashells and sand. Grasping the frame I slide the picture in. IT was like they were made for each other. Just like me and Percy. I saw his eyes, his face. It was all beautiful. I knew I had fallen for him the moment I saw him in that tree, but did he feel the same way?

A shadow interrupted my thoughts. Cursing in a language I had never heard before I looked out the window., maybe Greek? The shadow darted away when I stepped closer to the window. I opened the window and was welcomed with the smell of the sea. And right where the shadow had been was another picture. This sketch was of me lying in bed, in the jeans and shirt I had on earlier. My hair was a complete mess but that didn't bother me.

"Oh Percy where are you now?" I whispered clutching the picture with all my might. I looked at my watch it said 6:00 A.M. Which means that if I didn't hurry I would be late for school.

Bag packed and teeth brushed I headed down stairs for breakfast. Following the usual routine I made some hot chocolate even though it was like 70 degrees outside. My father was already at work, teaching history at a local college. ***sigh* **my only hope was that Jim was gone too, but so far all my hopes turned against me.

BANG! My head connected with the wall, leaving my vision blurry. I felt a hand on my throat, I couldn't breath. I opened my eyes and saw my brother. Scars covered his face, his eyes empty. Then the hand left my throat and I fell to the floor. Gasping for breath I saw my father standing over me "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER JIM!" he shouted landing a punch on my brother's chest.

I gasped for breath as I saw Jim run out the kitchen. "Dad..." He hugged me to his chest and rocked my back and forth. "I'll make him stop I promise Annabeth, he won't hurt you anymore I promise." I believed him, after all this was my fault.

Jim was mentally unstable when mom died. After her funeral he lost it. He started hitting me. I never told dad because I didn't want Jim to leave. Father found out a month ago and that was why we moved here. Dad was planning to put him in a special ward.

"I've got to go Dad, I'm going to be late for school." I said trying to get up.

"You can stay home Annabeth, Jim is leaving today."

"I can't Father, I have a project I need to work on."

"Alright but I promise he will be gone when you get home"

Tears slide down my cheeks until school came into view. No one was there yet. I didn't see Percy in his tree either. I wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Pulling my jacket tighter around me I walked towards the willow tree. The tree was thick and slender, branches were strong.

I couldn't stand anymore, I fell against the trunk and curled up in a ball. I was shaking, fighting back the tears. "Annabeth? Are you alright?" A deep voice said. Percy was kneeling beside me with his hood up. "Percy..." He wrapped his arms around me, he was warm. I couldn't hold it anymore the tears began to fall like rain. That only made him hold me tighter.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. The tears finally stopped and he looked at me. Wiping a tear away he started to whisper "Don't cry, it will be alright. I got you." Kids from school started to arrive, they kept staring at us. Percy picked me up, cradling me in his arms. Somehow he managed to climb the tree.

We were surrounded by green leaves, it was beautiful.

"What happened Annabeth? Why are you crying?" He whispered in my ear. I told him, I told him everything. About Jim, moving my father remarrying, and mom dying. He listened to my every word. No one had ever done that to me. I felt safe here in our little tree.

"I am so sorry Annabeth, you don't deserve this."

We heard the bell ring but neither of us got up. I looked at Percy, worry was written across his face. He let a smile out and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Percy can we leave? Just I don't know go somewhere, get away from here." I looked up to see him smiling mischievously.

"Where do you want to go? The beaches, amusements parks, some architecture perhaps? Name the place and we'll go Annabeth. Today is yours."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Annabeth wasn't sure how it happened but somehow she was walking alongside a beach with Percy beside her. He had his hood down and seemed at peace.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked, my fingers gliding across his cheeks.

"I'm not sure. But this is where my mother met my father." He tensed a bit when he mentioned his father and for the first time I wondered about his family. What does he do at home? Where does he live? Should I ask him?

"Can you tell me about them, please?" I gave him the best puppy dog face I could muster. It must have worked because his tense stance just melted away.

"Don't do that." Percy said grinning and looking me in the eye. Now it was his turn for the puppy face. His eyes grew wide, a cute grin with his head tilted to the side. I almost forgot what I wanted, almost.

Finally he heaved a sigh and made a exasperated face."So stubborn. I will tell you, but first I want to show you something." He swept me off my feet, literally. One minute I was standing and then I was being cradled against his chest. I let out a sigh while he let out a laugh.

I looked away from him and out at the ocean, the waves were crashing on the shore. It looked peaceful and sad. For some odd reason it reminded me of Percy, the calmness, sadness. Then he started singing. The waves kept tempo; the wind and birds as a back ground. Percy's voice, it was deep and soothing, like the rolling tide. The song was peaceful, sounded like Latin to me. Not once did I wonder where he learned that.

I leaned deeper into his chest, he smelled like the ocean. I closed my eyes and memorized the moment. I would never forget the feeling of his breath on my neck or his arms encircling me, and the song he sang. It was a peaceful tune. The words spoke of the ocean, sand, and the crying wind.

Far too soon he stopped and laid me on the ground. I made a pouty face, I didn't want him to leave. I missed his arms already. One look and he chuckled. Guess my pouty face is not the best...

We were in a cave, with a small tide pool in the center. The opening of the cave and faced the sea. It was so beautiful, also the ground was covered in bright green moss. It was so soft. I was in a different world entirely. A world with only Percy and me.

"This was where they met." He said answering my next question. He came and sat beside me. I leaned in his chest while he stroked my hair.

"My mother wanted to be a writer, and every summer she would come here, in this cove. She always said this place gave her inspiration. I can understand why, it's peaceful here. Anyway my father was walking on the beach and stumbled on this place. He was amazed by the beauty of it but then he saw my mother. It was like the world had stopped spinning and it was just the two of them, nothing mattered anymore."

"After that they met here everyday during the summer. My mother said she loved him, said he looked like me but I never saw him. She was so happy, she felt like nothing could stop them being together but she was wrong." his face was so sad, it nearly broke my heart. A single tear escaped his eyes, I wiped it away with a kiss. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how.

"Something happened, something so bad..." His voice cracked "I was born, it was never planned, it was a mistake. My mother had to quite school to take care of me, my father left. He had his fun then left her with a kid to raise with no job and no decree."

"Percy, you weren't a mistake!" I said, tears filling my eyes. I couldn't believe it! To think Percy had lived with this for 16 YEARS! 16 years thinking that he wasn't wanted, that his whole life was a mistake. Why did his mother do that, why didn't she let him know? Percy put his finger to my lips before I could even form the question.

"Annabeth if your wondering why my mother never said anything is because she is gone. She went missing when I turned 5. Just out of the blue she was gone, I never had the chance to tell her."

"Percy what about your father, did he ever come back?"I whispered and Percy's shoulders tensed.

"No. he did not but I do know he is alive. Lost at sea but alive..."

"That makes no sense! How do you know he is alive?"

" I can't explain it wise girl but one day you'll figure it out. It may come far too soon but it will come Annabeth I promise." Percy said holding up his pinkie. I couldn't help but laugh, it wasn't the best time to do it but hey I'm only human. Right?

Minutes passed before any spoke again. We were both lost in thought, wondering what would happen next. I had a feeling Percy knew but he wasn't exactly in the sharing mood. Was he?

"Oh the gods I can't do this anymore Annabeth! Your not safe with me!" Percy's sudden outburst left me confused. I wasn't safe?

"What do you mean? I feel safe around you Percy you can't take that away!" I say a little louder than I meant to but at the moment I didn't really care.

"Annabeth I'm leaving, tonight. It can't be avoided they found me again." He whispered. But it was enough. My world shattered, the shards scattered in my mind. The thought of him gone pained me, I would be alone again...

"But... Why?" I stuttered, this can't be happening! IT CAN' T!

"If they ever laid a finger on you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I have to leave Annabeth, you wouldn't understand not yet. In time but not now. It's too soon!"

"So what was this? You come along and make me happy then you just take it away right when I start living!" I yelled at him. I had tears streaming down my face. He took a step closer to me and wipped away my tears.

Then I realized he really was leaving, not because of me but because of something bigger. I suddenly flashed back to the swimming pool. The water moving on it's on, the evil voice in the air, Percy bleeding. Someone... wants he dead... Percy must have seen my face.

"Annabeth, I know you don't want to believe it but what your thinking inside that head of yours its true. They want me dead..."

"Why, promise me one day you'll tell me?"

"I promise Annabeth, I will tell you someday." He pulled me in a hug, his arms so tight around me I could barely breath. I didn't care, pretty soon his arms would no longer be around me..

"You have no idea how hard this is for me... I'm leaving because... Because I love you. I love you Annabeth with all my heart." He whispered and kissed me. I felt like electricity was running through me. My hands tangled in his hair and pulled him deeper. I felt his hand on my waist and the other on my cheek.

He pulled away "gods, I've been wanting to do that for a very long time."

"How long?" I was curious.

"The moment I saw you." I couldn't help it, I kissed him again. Out of breath and almost out of time we pulled away.

"Percy why do you have to leave?" I asked and I could feel my voice cracking.

"Please don't cry." His voice immediately softening. "Because if I don't they'll hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if you ever got hurt."

"Who would hurt me? Why would I be important?" I asked memorizing his face. His eyes, lips,smile, everything.

"Maybe when you find out who you are I can tell you but right now it's safer for you not to know. As for the who, the world's worst nightmare." He whispered in my ear. Goosebumps rose on my skin. I believed him, this was so much bigger than me. But what did he mean when I find out who I am?

"Read this when your in danger, and only then Annabeth. I will come to help when the time comes, but its too soon right now. I must go now, stay stafe. May the gods be with you. Annabeth I love you always. Remember that please?" He said his voice ever so urgent.

Instead of answering him I kissed him on the cheek. He slipped a leather book in my hand with a note on the corner. I whispered and said I loved him.

"I love you Daughter of Athena, with all my heart." With that he was gone, leaving the smell of the ocean and the leather bound book. Huddled in a corner I let the tears fall like waterworks. I never took notice of what he called me but maybe if I had things wouldn't have gone so wrong...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I stayed in that cave: my heart torn in a million pieces. _He is gone…_ My head couldn't grasp the idea of that, it hurt. I watched the sun finally set. The sky began to turn gray and the wind whipped my face. It finally started to rain, pretty soon my clothes were soaked and I was left shivering in the cold.

I could feel the tears falling, one by one. Percy gone was like not having the sun shine every day. I didn't care that I had only know him two days, it was like he said. I fell in love with him the moment I saw his hooded face. Usually that only happened in fairy tales or myths. He couldn't be _gone..._

Time passed to where the rain stopped and the moon was shining its glory now, along with all the stars. If it were any ordinary day I would have watched them for hours and find all the constellations I could. But it wasn't, I just lost the love of my life, my brother just got sent to who knows where, and my father doesn't understand. How could this get any worse!

_It could, remember what he told you. You are in danger. _That thought had stopped me cold. Percy had said that, didn't he? I looked at the leather book in my hands, a small blue note was attached to the corner. I had a terrible feeling about it, all my instincts were telling me to drop it in the ocean and run. But it was the last thing Percy left me, I wasn't about to leave it behind.

I wasn't aware of walking home until I reached the front steps. Normally I would have bounded up those stairs in a hurry to get homework done and finish some blueprints. Maybe if Percy had stayed I would have showed them to him. I could imagine it playing out in my head.

He would stare at them with a confused expression and then turn them this way and that, trying to figure them out. Percy would laugh out loud with a smile playing on his lips and give me a little peck on the nose. Yes, I could see it. But he was gods know where.

_Where is he? Where is my Percy?_ I prayed to no one in particular. Just then the smell of the ocean came with the wind. It felt like a cool caress against my cheek, wiping away my tears. My heart lifted, he was out there, watching out for me. I let a out a sigh. Life could be so unfair at times...

My father was gone when I finally walked through the door. I was thankful for my father being gone, I couldn't let him see me like this. I walked upstairs and my bedroom looked the same, for some reason I thought it would have changed. But no, clothes were scattered on the floor, blueprints on the walls, and and...

My bottom lip trembled. It was another drawing. The strokes across the paper were strong and steady, just like Percy. It was of us on the beach. Percy was carrying me while singing. I could still hear his voice keeping time with the surf. I was cradled in his arms, eyes closed and a small smile was playing on my lips. On the corner of the paper it said _"I love you, till the end of time." _

That night I fell asleep clutching the drawing in my hand. The picture was my life-line through the night. Percy was right, the worse was yet to come.

_Time was slowing as I ran while fear racing through my veins. Percy was smeared with blood. I couldn't tell if it was his or the monster he was fighting but it didn't matter. I had to warn him, if I didn't get there it time he would die... I was closer, dodging the trees and rocks heading towards the meadow. _

_The monster let out a hisssss, sending shivers up my spine. "Your to late, daughter of Athena. Watccch your love die! Do you sssee the blood pouring down hisss faccce, sssee the ssstrength leave __hisss body! Won't be long now, ssssoon the hero of Olympusss will die."_

"_NO!" I screamed as I saw the monster's wretched claws seep through Percy's skin. Percy had time to say one word before he let out a scream and fall to the ground. Always..._

I woke up in cold sweat. Most of my nightmares were bad but this was unbearable... I closed my eyes and I saw Percy die one more time, the blood seeping through his blue hoodie, the sword clattering to the ground as he fell on his knees.

_It's not real, not real. You are home, Percy is somewhere eating blue candy while trying to figure a way out of the mess he is in._ I had to tell myself this all morning. It was my second day of school and I was scared. I had only known him a day and already I was helplessly in love. Funny the way life works.

Grabbing my book-bag and a stack full of blueprints to study during lunch hour I headed for the door. But something caught my eye. The leather bound book Percy had given me, the little blue not was still on the corner. At the last second I grabbed it and headed downstairs.

"Morning Father." I said when I saw dad stirring his usual cup of coffee. Everything had changed in the last 24 hours and yet everything was the same. I was expected to go to school, to get good grades and be alright. But in reality I was broken, an empty shell discarded on the street. Percy will come back, he had to he promised.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" Nico asked for the millionth time. Quick word about Nico. He had short black hair and black eyes that see right through you. Nico is tall, pale, and I think he might be a vampire I'm not sure. He never wears anything but black. Oh, he's also Thailia's *new* boyfriend.

"I'm fine Nico, I promise." I say back trying to sound upbeat but failing immensely. Tears threatened to stream down my face. He knew what was wrong, I was just hopeing he wouldn't mention it for my sake.

"We're just worried." Thailia said sliding her arm around Nico's waist. I fought back the tears. Percy and I should be doing that right now instead of being apart. I notice his absence everywhere, especially between my fingers. Right where his hand was supposed to be.

"Listen Annabeth, move on please! I hate seeing you like this. You only knew Percy a day, and look at you Annabeth. You are like an empty shell. Please stop worrying about him!" Thailia said. Her words came out harsher then she ment but I didn't care, the damage was down.

"Who will if I don't!" I shouted while tears streamed down my face. Evveryone in the hall turned and looked at me. I couldn't take it anymore! I saw his sea colored eyes everywhere! I dropped my books and ran. Ran past all the people with blank expressions and down the street.

_Please help me, oh gods please help!_ I prayed to the ocean. Someone had to hear me, anyone! I fell to my knees and cried. Not the silent tears, the wrecking sobs that shake you whole body and has uncontrollable tears.

"Annabeth Chase? What are you doing here?" A hand was placed on my shoulder. The tone was familiar. The voice sounded like Percy but it was deeper than his. I looked up and was staring at another pair of sea green eyes.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the wait but here it is! I know a lot of you probably hate me for making him leave but well... You'll see why later :) Anyway please review and happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap**

"_**Annabeth Chase? What are you doing here?" A hand was placed on my shoulder. The tone was familiar. The voice sounded like Percy but it was deeper than his. I looked up and was staring at another pair of sea green eyes**_

**Chapter Eight**

"Why are you crying child?" The voice was deep and calming, he wiped my tears just like my father used to do when I fell and scraped my knee. I started to calm down, my breath evened out and my eyes were no longer threatening to cry. Here I was on the verge of spilling my guts to a total stranger, someone I didn't even know. But for some reason I felt the I could trust him.

So I looked the man in the eyes. " Do you know what its like to lose the one you love? For them to just up and leave without leaving a reason why other than your own safety?" My voice was dry and empty of emotion. A surprised look came to the man's features, he wasn't expecting that. Hesitantly he began speaking.

"Actually... I have, but I was the one who left. My wife was a lot like you, strong , smart, beautiful, kind, loving, and always saw the best in you no matter what happened. I loved her, still do but I had to leave..." His voice was all chocked up and tears swelled in his eyes. He sighed and looked out at the ocean.

"I imagine that was what he was doing Annabeth, protecting you just as I had done to my wife. So don't blame him okay, just don't blame him." I nodded the man was right, Percy was protecting me but but I just felt like he abandoned me.

The man stood up and dusted the sand off his kaki-shorts. Looking at the sun and glancing down at me. "Time is up, I best be off. I give you the sea's blessing daughter of Athena. Stay safe, and look out for my son." Son? Percy's father was gone, right?

"I thought Percy's father was dead?" I called out to him just as he stared to walk away.

"No I am quite alive, tell him I love him and I want him to come back home okay?"

"You still haven't given me your name? Percy might want to know that." I said quickly, now that I knew who he was sorta I wanted him to stay and help me find Percy. HE must know where he went.

"Poseidon, god of the seas and one of the Big Three." and with that he disappeared. Just gone. How rude? No goodbye or a heads-up. I wished the man had stayed he looked like Percy so much that it hurt. Why do I keep getting called Daughter of Athena? And was his name really Poseidon?

Wait, god of the seas... Oh the gods! That means...No it can't be... I needed to get home, real fast. If I didn't make it in time Percy would die...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys sorry bout the wait, but HERE IT IS! Please review. Sorry if you find this chapter a bit crappy but it was all I could come up with at the present moment. Reviews are cool and very helpful, even if they are to chew me out. I know this was short and I'm very sorry about that!  
**

**Special thanks to allen r for giving me some grand ideas that I am trying to work into the all those who reviewed, followed, and added this to your favorites. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


End file.
